RWBY: The forgotten son
by sniperelite78
Summary: A boy who has a intresting past story makes opzin keep an eye on him. he signs up to beacon to have a chance to get away from the world.
1. Chapter 1

RWBY: The Forgotten son

 **My name is sniper elite this is my first story so put down things you would like to see.**

 **Name:** storm schnee  
 **history:** storm is not like his sisters he was the youngest and was put down due to him not having anything to go for. His father disliked him very much to hi dismay, his sisters did not like no matter how hard he wanted to actually try to care about them. He ran away from home at an early age in which lead him to get stronger than his sisters. But that changed once he found out about how his father has changed and attacked his sisters if they did not do something right so he promised to protect them.  
 **Style:** his clothes are like shays his starting gear but soon changes throughout the story.  
 **Weapons:** a bow that transforms into a sniper rifle, he also has a multi action dust rapier like Weiss but he does not use it that much in combat.  
 **Personality:** He is cold at some points and could act heartless. But he is nice inside.  
 **Semblance:** ?  
 **Affiliations:** ?  
 **This is just the start of the story s wait for it and question what you would like to happen and who he should be paired up with.**


	2. the introduction

RWBY: The Forgotten son

 **My name is sniper elite this is my first story so put down things you would like to see.**

 **Name:** storm schnee  
 **history:** storm is not like his sisters he was the youngest and was put down due to him not having anything to go for. His father disliked him very much to hi dismay, his sisters did not like no matter how hard he wanted to actually try to care about them. He ran away from home at an early age in which lead him to get stronger than his sisters. But that changed once he found out about how his father has changed and attacked his sisters if they did not do something right so he promised to protect them.  
 **Style:** his clothes are like shays his starting gear but soon changes throughout the story.  
 **Weapons:** a bow that transforms into a sniper rifle, he also has a multi action dust rapier like Weiss but he does not use it that much in combat.  
 **Personality:** He is cold at some points and could act heartless. But he is nice inside.  
 **Semblance:** ?  
 **Affiliations:** ?  
 **This is just the start of the story s wait for it and question what you would like to happen and who he should be paired up with.**

 **The introduction**

 **Making a new story is hard but I am trying to knock out as many chapters I can please leave reviews. All rights are owned by rooster teeth and every other thing like that.**

I am walking through the vale streets looking for any crime that is happening it is about 12:00. I walk into a shop and stand next to the counter, I notice that a little girl come in and walks to the back. While I am looking at the dust that I picked up a little while ago five men came in, in black and red suits. They look like they are stealing or trying to take this shop so I stand there, until of coarse a guy goes flying across the room I look at the girl who is smiling, wait I feel like I am forgetting something well shit that's what I forgot she has a damn scythe. This is a funny situation I have a girl with a freaking scythe beating people up like it is nothing.

I don't think I was listening but she says "you going to stand there or are you going to help me" I stood there awestruck but it faded very quickly I saw the guy in the red bowler hat go up that fire exit. I take out my bow which I think I more cooler than a damn scythe (not) I shoot an arrow at him which ends up hitting his hat, I think he stated the words "damn little red riding hood has a friend who is going to be called robin hood!" I think I got him mad. That girl was already up there "damn it! She fucking left me" so I started going up that fire exit once I get up there I see that brat with a damn huntress next to her. So to put it in short words that lady attacked the bullhead, it left I saw that coming. Then this lady took us to this place it looked like a interrogation room, then this man which looked like a coffee addict says "I never seen someone use a scythe wielder except for a old crow" I look over to her while she stuffs her face with cookies she says" yeah that's my uncle, he taught me everything I know right now." He then looks at me and says "and what is your name mister" I look at him incredulously "my name is storm schnee failure of schnee dust company, but right now what are you going to ask me about" I say. By that point Opzin looks at me wide eyed he says "I thought you died years ago!" shocked was on everyone's face, I just scoffed and said "I was always said to be dead didn't I huh never realized it was that long ago, I always knew I was stronger than my family." He looked at me and said "would you two like to join beacon academy" of course ruby said yes she looked at me with pleading eyes, I barely even know her and she already surpassed my walls I built up, to put it in short I guess I am going to beacon.


	3. beacon

**Beacon  
**

okay here I am walking down the road going to the bullhead that is going to transport me to beacon. I am thinking to myself how it is going to be here because I am never the talkative one, I learned from my time away from civilization that if you were loud you would be killed just like that. I get on the bullhead and go to the back which I see that ruby girl running around like she is sugar high, which now that I think of it she probably is.  
She says "yang look at all of these weapons! I mean look is that a fire sword over there"  
I guess that girl next to her is yang, must be friends from her old school. I finally notice them walking over to me, the blonde girl looks me over like she is going to be my next girlfriend and says  
"damn nice looking boy! Ruby you know how to attract men don't yah!"  
I look at ruby; she is pouting looking at yang, I should feel sorry for her but yet I find it amusing to watch. Then some boy with blonde hair comes up to us looking like he is going to puke, so the gentlemen I am I swoop ruby right off her feet.  
"awwwghk"  
was all I heard from that boy after that happened once he was done I look at yang who looks ready to yell at him.  
But all yang gets out is "my shoes!"  
I look at the boy who is standing up offering his hand out and sheepishly grinning like a madman, after thinking I finally find out that I still had ruby in my hands and she looks like a really red cherry ready to explode. I put her down and the boy looks at us apologetic, I put on a sheepish grin that shows he is dead if he says something wrong.  
Finally he says" hi name is Jaune, lady's loves it and rolls off the tongue"  
I look at him incredulously it takes a moron to say what he said next to a girl. We all walk off the bullhead and I look around aimlessly looking to see if there's somewhere to climb and get a view of this place. I found out that ruby wandered off and ended up in trouble with a white haired person who was chewing ruby off like a Beowulf and its prey. I walk over to interrupt before anything bad happens half way there I hear two words I never wanted to hear "Weiss schnee" I wanted to walk away right then and there but I know I might meet up with her later and ruby looks about ready to cry so I say.  
"hey would you leave the girl alone she is trying to become your friend and all you could do is yell at her I knew all the schnees are stuck up but you crossed the fine line between that" I say  
she looks at me with death in her eyes I did not flinch nor look directly at her, when she said "do you know who I am!? I am Weiss schnee the heiress of the schnee dust company"  
I looked at her and said "yeah good to see you"  
I say rather boring, I hear ruby giggle at the comment, until Weiss says "who are you than to insult me!"  
she says rather angry I look at her and say "storm schnee failure of schnee dust company, expelled from the family" I say rather cool but inside I want to kill anyone In front of me. She looks so shocked I could of taken a picture and laugh at it later, she stammers words I cannot decipher she finally says one word "brother" and then she pales slightly. She walks backwards and stumbles a bit, ruby pokes me and asks " I know you're a schnee and all but you look younger than her and she still is trembling" I scoff and say "I was always the better one at battle I just never showed it because of how my dad and sisters gave me little attention" ruby looks at me and say " but you forgave them didn't you?" I look at her with eyes that say 'please don't question me I will tell you'. I look over to Weiss she gotten over her little trauma and says "sorry if you had to see that and brother will you please follow me" I look at her and say "acting formal is winters personality please don't tell me you're following her footsteps, I don't need another stuck up bitch in the family" she looks at me displeased with my attitude towards her.  
she glares at me like I am crazy for disobeying her, but I stopped that shit years ago after I left. She says " younger brother would you escort me to the auditorium , like a real gentlemen is like" I look at her and say " are you fucking kidding me I dealt with this shit before Weiss stop put the fucking act down!" damn she has taken up after winter wonder what happened after I left.  
She looks at me and says "let's duel then" I seem to get her that mad if she used the façade and the damn little brother shit, I say coolly " okay sister I will duel you" wait for it " for you to stop acting like a damn bitch" this fight is on nigga.  
while Weiss gets ready for the fight I tell ruby "if this gets bad I want you to find the headmaster okay" she nods in affirmation, I look at Weiss and say "I don't want to hurt you Weiss" she scoffs and looks at me and says "that was a long time ago are we going to reminisce on the past or are we going to fight!" she says rather harmfully. I get out my black rapier rather than my real weapon and get into a stance to fight, you could her Weiss state what she needs to do to win. She kicks off and starts thrusting at me while I stand there and move around to dodge all of it successfully, then I attack her without using my semblance, I slash at her and she goes down like nothing. I walk up to her and say " I win now drop the façade" she looks about ready to cry and jumps up and hugs me, ruby comes up to me and says " that was awesome you were like whoosh and he was like voooosh" she says performing all of the actions and ends up tiring herself. I say " we should go to the auditorium now" then jaune come up to me and says " is your sister available because I feel like I fell from heaven looking at her" I look at him questioningly and say " get better and train under my wing I sure she will like you" and we all head off to the auditorium.  
 **so what do you think of this review and comment down below remember my first fanfic do leave suggestions down bottom peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

Entrance exam  
okay so I left off with us walking to the auditorium, Weiss was in front of us putting up that [you don't want to mess with me] facade, that shit going to get her killed one day I know it. We make it to this huge auditorium and it looks like opzin is ready for his speech, I know this is important but I just stopped listening only little parts "like imitation" and "you're going to be tested tomorrow." He then wants the new students to go to the ballroom to stay in for the night I just walked to the corner where no one would bother me, until of course little old "ice queen" walks up to me with ruby in tow, inside my brain I say 'shit this is going to be interesting' I put down my weapons, I was half way done with it.  
so my so called sibling says "I would formally apologize for my misbehavior in the past and would want to start a new leaf"  
I look at her incredulously and say "up with that shit again Weiss, what you want me to whack you on the head like winter, well that isn't going to happen"  
" well if you are done being stupid and trying to show off to ruby right here I would love to hear you apologize to me"  
"well sunshine the world is not gourmet food and high class people I will not apologize to you until you can show me you are sorry for your actions"  
"well I would if you stop acting like a baby all day then I will show mercy to you"  
"look who's talking princess, look at what you've done in the past few hours becoming a stuck up bitch is number one of your problems here"  
while me and Weiss where conversing with each other I noticed ruby has walked off looking for someone I believe would be her sister if I would be correct. I look back to Weiss and notice she is still stuck up about the whole, me beating her in a duel without trying at all. I start getting up; after I got up I just walked off from Weiss and wanted to aide ruby in her search for her sister. I walk up to her and say "ruby who are you searching for?" she looks at me and says "have you seen yang I have not seen her here in the auditorium"  
I say "no I have not because the ice queen took up my time, talking all bitchy and shit"  
she looks at me innocent and says " what does bitchy mean and shit, why do you call her ice queen too"  
I look at her and say "you have not been in the real world yet"  
I look at her and I hope that innocence will get her through the year, I hope I can still protect her and everyone hear from the rising evil outside the walls. By the time we find her sister everyone is ready to go to sleep, I say goodnight and walk to my corner but ruby pulls me down when she fell on her sister's feet, I was mid fall when i put all my weight sideways and notice she is already asleep on my arm i see all the things that could go wrong in this situation but soon sleep overtakes me.  
the next day I find myself looking at the auditoriums ceiling I finally notice my surroundings and was ready to get up until I see everyone moving about I hear snickering on my left, I quickly get up and draw out my blade from my hidden blade on my left arm and puts it on the persons neck. The person tenses up and looks forward not even looking back, I notice ruby is waking and looks around until she sees me and my blade to her sisters neck. All ruby did was run up to me and was ready to kick me until I pull the knife away and grab her leg and was ready to put the knife down until my senses kick in and I stop and just fall down on my back and I tense up and did not want to move until I finally notice I hurt ruby. I quickly jump up and say "I am so sorry that was just natural instinct and I did not mean to hurt you two"  
they look at me wide eyed ruby then speaks up and says "I am so sorry I attacked you, you were holding my sister hostage and I took the most efficient way" I look at her and say "sorry ruby i just forgot I was under a roof for once and not in the wild" I look at her, she has that dog pout that no one can stand. I just stand up and leave going to see and get my weapons, in my locker I walk past everyone coldly. I get to my locker then I walk to the initiation site. The others come later and ruby tries to talk to me but I state in exact word " I am okay as long as you think you did good than I respect your decision" I get ready for opzin to talk. I stopped listening but what caught my attention was "the first person you see you will be paired up with" I think so I don't get seen by anyone until I get the relic or everyone is paired up. Opzin finishes up his speech and launches me first in the air "fuuuuuuuuuuck yyyyyyooooouuuu ooooooppppppzzzziiinnn" I see the tree line so I use one of my multiple semblances which is teleportation and teleport to the closest to the relic site  
I land and walked off to find the relics which was right next to me 'yah me' then a Beowulf came out of the forest, and was ready to attack but I killed it without even looking at it man so easy when did killing become so easy…  
but wait seven more came out of the forest so great this is the best day of my life [literally] well the first one jumps at me, I stab at it with my hidden blades and run up to the other one and shot a lighting dust arrow in front of the other ones and stuns them will they are stunned, I kill them all in a blink of an eye. I wait for the others but activate my second semblance invisibility and watch as they run away from the grimm damn beginners. I run after them and notice them fighting so I walk past them and teleport to the cliff and put down my relic in opzins hands and I say "tell them to not worry about where I am and tell me when they are done" I walk away from them but I keep the dark look I had on my face. Once opzin said that there ready for the team partnering up, I walked up to the auditorium and stood in the back. He said my name, I walked up to the center stage and noticed everyone was whispering about me once I got up there opzin said " we have a rare occurrence today we have a one person left out of the team system so I put him in team RWBY`s ranks" I look at him with death intent and say " daaaaammmmnnn it opzin" I look at him and he says " please don't get mad at me I made a very good decision based on performance"  
 **finished with chapter four of the forgotten son please review on my writing and tank you for your undivided attention**


	5. Chapter 5

Roommates  
I walk around beacon looking for where my teammates are man I am mad at opzin, first he puts me in a death trap, then he tries to be nice and pairs me up with my sister and her partner. And don't get me started with the fact that it is an all-girl team and I am the only boy there, what does opzin think about me having a god damn harem of the girls in that team. I mean look at all the bad parts about this set up I will end up dead before we even get out of this hell hole of a place I mean seriously what kind of twisted mind would think about that. I walk into the dorm and look around what is up with this school I mean having co ed dorms puts up many problems for all I care someone would get pregnant and can't be a huntress because of parenthood. I also look at it in a perspective no one else does is that girls fucking like their privacy I mean I could get killed by looking at them at a long time I mean who the fuck pairs the partner system. I find my dorm room with big gold letters in the front of it 'rwby' it's like they planned this shit out from the beginning. Okay so I am deciding to go in but I think now would not be the good time to barge in but I can fucking open it like that, shit fuck it I walk ion what I saw brought a slight redness to my cheeks all the girls where changing right in front of me I bet opzin did not tell them about me yet  
Weiss screams In terror or freight I really did not care and all of the girls looked at me with redness going to their cheeks once Weiss was done all the fucking girls throw stuff at me, I book it from the dorm room and see where else I can go I see team juniper is right next to us, so I be reasonable and knock first Jaune comes to the door and ask me " what happened in the other room?" I say " I walked in on the girls changing" I looked at me and say "you actually survived the encounter"  
" yep all the way through though my head hurts like hell"  
" what did they do to you"  
"they through shit like shoes and other stuff related to that"  
" damn must hurt"  
" yup better say sorry for that"  
I walk back to the dorm and knock first before I find one of them is a cat, ruby says "come in" I walk in slowly and is ready to fight back If one try's to punch me and my damn thought had to think me wrong once again yang and Weiss throws a punch and a flurry of attacks my way I just teleport to the other side of the room to where ruby is. And here I think I am safe nope I am not fucking safe in this damn school, I mean I almost got punched and gutted just for one accident I did not mean to do at the time, ruby looks at me and slaps me I look at her with hurt in my eyes and I say "why are you on their side it was just a little accident" before I finish talking she slaps me again " what was that for this time" she finally talks " those where for looking at us like a pervert" what they think I did that for my own needs what the fuck this day has gotten better. I say "well did opzin say that I was your new teammate from now on" you at least know that much do you" she slowly nods her head sideways, I look up in to the sky and say "what the fuck opzin" I cursed for a good five minutes before I had to look up new curse words in the dictionary. Everyone looks at me surprised yang was that her name says "damn I know a lot of curse words but half of what you said I did not know" ruby and Weiss had cold hard stares at me that says explain yourself mister. Whelp I think I am going to get a talk to by my icy mom, and ruby well shit this is going to be a boring conversation. Ruby starts taking "that was rude storm I think the whole school heard you" then of course Weiss starts speaking "you should get a punishment" oh shit now she acts like a mom what the hell I say "well mom and ruby you will have to deal with this shit starting now" they both looked shock except for Weiss because she's a bitch of course ruby says "well then this is weird" Weiss being herself gets mad at me again and says "storm you do not say anything like that to your higher ups" I look at her and say "well if that what it takes then I will gladly take the punishment unless it stops me from becoming you." She gets so mad she grabs her rapier and try's to stab me I just grab her weapon, I take it out of her grip and point it to her throat and say "anger doesn't always solve your problem sister and I only say that word loosely, so get your mind straight and don't let anger take over you, I know personally how that feels" so I stand up and say "I am going to sleep outside bye now"  
I walk outside and find a nice bench next to a statue of the great arc. I sleep peacefully and wake up early to where I can go into the dorm and change without anyone noticing and walk out with my uniform on, well onward to class I keep walking and notice very few are awake at this time in the morning I see opzin standing with a smirk on his face I run up to him and stab him in the arm. I look at him and say "what kind of twisted world do you live in, for your info I almost got skewered yesterday because of you" he looks and says "words cut deeper than action" that's all he says before he walks off, I think about it he listened to my argument with the team shit that sneaky little bastard.  
well time for class I walk in that direction and find out that my so called team was running inside the building to get there on time, I just walk in and sit down in the darkest corner and put up my hood and star listen in to what has happened today so far, I learned that once I left Weiss started crying and the whole team is mad at me. Mr. Port calls me up to fight some kind of Grimm in the cage, well shoot I left my weapons oh well I will just battle with my fist. I walk on stage and the whole team ruby is just staring madly at me like I am a madman, well I could say I am one with what I am doing right now but aside from that I am . Port says "are you ready" I just nod my head he hits the lock with his massive axe. Well I would lie if I said that I don't have a primal instinct but I do and I look awesome when it is active. a Beowulf jumps out and wants to kill me right then and there but I know it is smarter that that so we circle each other until the idiot of a schnee yells out "just kill it already" when she says that the Beowulf lunges at me and try's to bite my damn head off but I dodged it and just grabbed the Beowulf and crack its neck just like that. And I just walk off the stage and sit back down and went to sleep for the rest of the class, next was fighting class or miss good witch's class. I make it there and she puts me up against ruby, damn does everyone wants me dead today I have my weapons with me so I go up there calmly even when I see bets that say I am going to lose.  
ruby has determination in her face once miss good witch says go I just stand there while ruby says "you hurt one of my teammates you will pay" what the hell so I am forgotten that fast wow that is something I can deal with I mean it's not just today I was forgotten it was my whole life. I say back more coldly than I thought I was going to say it "forgot about me already, I was one of your teammates and you forget about me!" I yell to her. I quickly teleport behind her and hit her on the side then I teleport away and nock an explosive arrow and shoot at her with precise accuracy that when she used her semblance the arrow hit her, she flies back and quickly gets back up until she realizes I have crescent rose in my possession. Ms. Good witch says "that's the end of the fight" but I stab ruby in her leg and walk off of the stage all I hear is Ms. Good witch shouting at me about "how I took it to far and I am going to the headmasters office" I walk out of the classroom and I keep walking until I end up in front of the elevator that leads to the headmasters office I go In and wait. The headmaster is sitting at his desk while I am in front of him he says "correct me if I am wrong but you took a fight to far and ended up injuring Ms. Rose" I look at him and say "yup that is correct and wait for it 1..2…3" come storming in and says "opzin storm schnee…." She looks at me and opzin then she yells at me "you put Ms. Rose in a cast and the infirmary, what do you have to say for yourself!" I looked at her and say "I taught her a lesson" opzin looks at me and says "what kind of lesson" I then say "never leave a teammate out of team conversations." They both look at me quizzical about the question, I then continue "she said I hurt a teammate but that left the question out why did you not care about your other teammate, I slept outside because of the hate they gave me" both glynda and opzin looked surprised at that, but I continued "tell them after ruby heals they can find me in emerald forest if they want to apologize if not in less than ten days I will show them what real pain is" I walk off. Opzin then says "if you hurt one of our students you will be sent to prison, you know that right" I then say " try your best if it comes down to that, because I showed less than half my strength at this damned school"


	6. Chapter 6

**the fight**  
I slowly walk into emerald forest and I just sit there waiting for my team, or so called team to come. I just sit there for days, occasionally a Beowulf or ursa came around which I dealt with like nothing. I wait for exactly ten days once that was done I got up and walked directly to beacon death in my eyes, until I my senses pick up something at the gates of beacon, so I get my weapon ready and look caustically around, until I see Weiss coming at me high speeds, I just step aside slightly and she goes right at me. I just slightly trip her she goes flying the other way due to her not stopping in time, then blake tries stabbing me I just take her weapon and hit her neck and she slumped forward, I just stop her from falling and lay her down until I see pyrrha spear coming straight at me. I grab it midflight and flick it away from me, then I see Nora and ren trying to shot me which I teleported away from them.  
I teleported behind them and both knock them out with a few hits with my bows butt, I forget Weiss and she trys to get me while I am turned around. But I quickly turn around and shoot her with little hesitation, I turn around and notice yang running straight towards me I notice that her hairs on fire. I quickly nock an shock arrow and stun her with it, I walk off and say "that was a good warm up tell me when the big boys and girls come" I walk to the infirmary. I ask for ruby's room and she tells me "room a-93" I walk off with a nod, ruby is sitting on her bed and once I walk in she says "yang what's happening out there" she looks up and is shocked to see me. I just sit down and says "well your team and team 'JNPR' had attacked me so I knocked them out for let's say fifteen minutes to thirty" well at least she is not attacking me, oh wait I stabbed her leg. She starts talking "so you going to kill me just to get what you desire, you going to stab me and finish the job?" she questions me, I look at her and say "I taught you what a real leader has to face and why it is important to care about the whole team instead of that little thing you guys got going right there, I also taught Weiss to stop being a little prick and to stop acting like my older sister winter" I say calmly.  
ruby has that look that makes you want to go up to her and hug her for all her wrong doings, she says "so you call a lesson is to stab someone in their leg and make someone cry and feel lonely for a whole night" I did not flinch or look away from her I just say "sometimes you cant teach a person by using words you have to make them feel how you feel" I sense Weiss coming up the flight of stairs sense I destroyed the elevator. Ruby is ready to cry and gets out the words "I am sorry storm I did not know you felt like this" I look at her and say "this is not a fairy tale ruby, this is real life" she then breaks out crying so I walk up to her and put my arms around her, while saying soothing words to stop her. I say "well rubes whatever you like I can do this moment is up to you, because the whole beacon staff and some hunters are coming to this room as we speak I also know that your team and jaunes team has woken up and is ready to take me down" ruby looks at me with pleading eyes and says " you will come back to beacon and forget this whole ideal okay"  
"okay"  
I stand there at rubys side when the doors bust open with all of beacons teachers and opzin comes in, I take a battle stance and was ready to teleport off when ready but ruby pulls on my shirt and looks at me with sad eyes. I put away my weapons and just stand there, waiting for me punishment to come until Weiss comes in with the rest of the teams in tow I stand there next to ruby, ruby grabs my hand and everyone around me was ready to explode thinking I forced ruby down on me. So I take out my weapons once again no matter the protests of ruby I pulled them out and pointed them at team ruby and `jnpr' and said " get out of here" they look at me and say "you tried to kill us" before they finished that sentence I said "stunned you not kill I had no intent to kill if you heard me out then you would have known I wanted to talk to ruby" ruby and the teachers looked surprised by that comment, all both teams had to say was "yang told us to do it' except for my sister who stood there quietly acting as small as she can. I stand there ready to kill hurt or stun them if they act, but ruby try's to get up which I stop and see her almost falling I teleport in front of her to stop her descent. yang was ready to run and help ruby but I quickly put ruby back in the bed and pick up my weapons and point them at the ready to anyone daring to challenge me, it was still quite in the room but ruby stops it by saying "storm had every right to attack me and everyone else, I mean it was my fault that I forgot he was a teammate of team ruby" then yang talks "but he stabbed you in the leg ready to end you and to make it worst it was with your own weapon" she's ready to attack me. I then say "yes I hurt one of your teammates emotionally but you have to remember she was my sister and I don't want dicks like yang messing her up, also I stabbed her in the leg it's not that bad" yang is ready to attack me, yang says " **NOT THAT BAD! SHE COULD OF LOST HER LEG!"** I did not flinch but I counteract and says "that was a mere scratch, I am sure she was more than capable of taking the hit" I say but I continue talking "of course a hunter or huntress well have to endure worse than that little cut, right opzin and the teachers who are here" they all nod their heads in approval, and you can see yang's hair go up In flames. She quickly runs at me and I just grab her arm and teleport to emerald forest and let go of her and teleport back to beacon, as I stop everyone is with their weapons out ready to protect ruby, man these guys was waiting for me to do that well time to make an entrance. I turn invisible and wait and see what is going to happen if they know I am not coming back, I get bored and flare my aura to where I am covered in grayish aura in which I can use my full potential of aura. I jump down and hit the ground with an exploding " **kraaaaack"** everyone looks in my direction and team ruby and juniper step back, not knowing the potential threat I just close my eyes and speak "please don't call me an enemy it was your decisions to attack me and by that what would you achieve, would you like to be known as the student killer or would you make hate and despair take over you" they all wanted his head on a stick and to kill him slowly for saying those last words, of course except for jaune he still did not know what the hell was happening. So to put it in words everyone in the room had death or killing intent in their eyes, I guessing it was towards me no one else but just me, ruby looks at me and she slowly says "do something that won't agitate them. I just stand down and say "whatever ruby" and just set down my weapons and kicked them away from me.  
they take me away and I tell them no prison held me, of course ruby was with crouches yelling "wait!" she catches up with us and says "what if I watch over him he seems very agreeable with what I have to say" opzin says "that is true about what she says about it" I notice where I faltered in my little façade, well I do listen to ruby because she has that one personality that makes me smile. So I say "yes I will listen to ruby but if one of her teammates faulted or try to attack me aside from a duel I will fight back" man I am good at this.  
so I walkn away with ruby limping away with a smile man I wanted to see that prison they built just for me oh such a honor, I say "how are you going to keep yang away from me?" ruby stops in her tracks and says "you always know how to make someone feel down don't you" I lookat her and say "what can I do sit here and sulk about your incompetence of me going to prison or just being me" I say and we continue to walk.  
 **There's chapter five for you I am trying to lengthen my chapters but this one is short because I did not want you guys to have a cliffhanger.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi I am back not that many of you care at all I mean I want to fix my writing skills and I am trying to follow the reader's entertainment. That being said I would want to see my story get any kind of reviews good or bad any would be appreciated to me.  
**

So where do I start, oh yeah probably where I find out that my ass got saved by opzin and Ruby. But I see bad parts like I am here with crazy people but, I will not judge because I have a pretty fucked up mind as people would say it. With that out of the way I should start by hearing Ruby say in quote "you have to apologize to everyone you hurt to day," I sigh loudly and say "do I have to they attacked me first, wait is this just your self-pity saying it was your fault everything happened" she stops and stands there thinking. Well to say "you should have not made me mad, so yes it was your fault" then walk away like nothing happened was a decision I had in my mind but then again there was something Ruby had that made me stop to think if I should. I really think this is going to be an interesting day indeed.  
To put small things behind me I had apologized to every single student I had hurt, if I did not do that Ruby was right next to me with her weapon pointed on me. But to say it was a stressful day to say the least, but what am I complaining about I was fucking awesome beating down every single person that came in my way I had enjoyed it. So after that was done I went to the dorm room and opened the door since all of my colleagues were in the hospital. So when Ruby came back to the room she was looking at me like `what did you do' look, I locked eyes with her and we had a staring contest. When she blinked I said "the oh so great lord of thy staring contest has been put down by a low classed individual, like myself, but wait what is this I see, is it the majestically rare unicorn that provides edible rainbows, or is it the lucky leprechaun that wants gold, no it is thy lord of starecity with the look of defeat and, wait what is that little thing creeping up on her face, is it a smile, or is she sadistically thinking of a way to kill me" Ruby looked at me weird for I think five minutes because she finally saw a side of me she never knew I had. After she was inspecting me a little too much for my liking she just started to laugh or what was the phrase they say today was it giggling was the right terminology these days.  
after she calmed down she finally spoke "I never knew you had a soft side" I looked at her and said "do not call me soft, also that was just me speaking off my mind to see if there was something that I would say to stop you from looking gloomy" she looked at me in awe and says "so you do have a soft side, that is so cute of you to be thinking about me" before she said anymore I finally spoke up "do not get your hopes up little red riding hood…" "do not call me little red riding hood" " so after I was rudely interrupted I am telling you that was something I do not that often okay." She looked down dejectedly to the ground, man I would feel sorry for her if I was a like a human being... mind wise not that I am saying that I am a cyborg or anything absurd like that.  
But aside from those things I look at her I expecting a reaction after a long wait I finally get one but one I did not think I would get she just looked at me with big eyes, those silver eyes can stare into a man and kill them inside slowly. She then says "doyouknowhowtomakecookies" I looked at her face and just walk away from her. So after that we went to sleep and of course I got the floor man this floor is just nice to sleep on.  
The next day ruby forces me to go with her to see our teammates not that I care about them but, who the hell cares right. We walk outside and ruby is talking about how she should upgrade her weapon but aside from that, the weather is nice I mean look at how the sun is above us and how the clouds are not in the sky, the breeze hitting your hair and how ruby is looking at me and how there is birds in the sky… WAIT WHAT! I look back to ruby she has that did you listen to me at all. Ruby still looks at me and says "did you listen to a word a said storm" huh let me think did I really listen all I do know what I was thinking was clouds and rain. Oh look were at the infirmary man was that a long walk I think it was, wait ruby saying something " I think they will be okay you did not hurt them that bad right storm" I look at her and say " really you should know me by now" at this moment I will stop and make sure I say the right things to them but who cares right now. So while I wait for ruby to visit. So after we do that we go to class and sit by ourselves well after that show of what I can do most of the students want to stay away from me I get that I mean I put two teams in the infirmary. Well I could show my prowess in the class but might as well not do that I mean I will get kicked out anyway from opzin for taking it to far on students but oh well. It is time for ms. Goodwitchs class and she excluded me! I mean she excluded me the strongest in the class. God damn today was boring so I went hunting for grimm in the emerald forest.  
While I was hunting my thoughts went back to my old team of mercenaries that had a unfortunate ending. We were team alpha there was no comparing to be done with our names it was just a name we got when we were finished with the missions. The first one was tom he was our leader, the first person who lead our team always sporting black and long trench coats, his personality was on a low key he did not talk much only when leading us did he talk but we knew deep down he cared about us deeply, his weapon resembled a condensed version of a mac gun, he also had a semi-automatic dust pistol, he was good at using it he was a strategically fit person always wanting our safety before the mission at hand. The next person was Alex, he was the most talkative one in the group bringing our moods up before his, he was one of those people who liked the color white, I mean if Weiss saw him she would be jealous, his outfit consisted on a white hoodie and white pants with blue armor pieces which sit on his left arm and chest, also on his knees. His weapon was a collapsible bow with different dust arrows, side weapon is a automatic sub machine gun, if I could name people good with a bow I would say him 1000 kilometers and he still hits his targets. He was so young.  
Kyle was team alphas big hitter, he liked to go in and destroy things, his personality was young still looking for what to say and how to act, he was like a little brother to me and the team. He wore a light green short jacket under it was a white t shirt, with nice little pockets for ammo, his pants were light blue. His weapons were a regular m-16 carbine rifle with a silencer and adjustable scope, secondary was a combat knife. Alice, ah man nice memory's with her she is the only girl in team alpha, she was the medic of the team. She was manly dressed like ruby except her clothes was the color of black and white and her cape was torn at the end, her weapon was a light machine gun that can transforms into a katana that does elemental damage don't tell me how she figured that out.  
Next am me the sniper, the one who was supposed to die at the beginning but got saved, the mistake, the screw-up, and most of all I survived. I was a whole different person back then, I was happy and had no regrets I was a lost person, which was my personality. My outfit was like the one I have on now but it was white and red, not the black and red one. I had a 50. Caliber sniper with my hand made scythe, man such good days back then.  
after looking back in the past I did not notice that I destroyed a pack of Beowulf's and ursa, but more was coming I got in my fighting stance and waited for one to strike first. The middle one ran up to me and attacked I took out my scythe I had man it feels good to use this weapon again I mean I never used it since…  
never mind I looked forward and dodged the Beowulf's large talon, and spun around cutting its body in half, another ran up and pounced on me its talons digging into my shirt and shoulders, I kick it off and hit it with the back side of my scythe. After those two more and more come at me hoping to strike me down, while the Beowulf's attack me I sing "itsy bitsy spider went up the water sprout down came the rain and killed that little bitch, like I am doing right now"  
another and another and another Beowulf try to attack me, but end up in the same position on the ground fading from existence. The ursa lands a hit on my back and I go flying into a tree and dent the bark inwards, I slowly get up and laugh, this is such a stress reliever, I get back into the fight impaling the ursa with a Beowulf's talon and the impales the wolf with my scythe. I notice all the remaining grim are starting to back off I hear a low growl, I slowly look behind me and notice a creature. The creature had lightning arcs coming out around it and it's a bird, so this is a new one I have seen through my travels. Well time to kill this beautiful beast I run at it full sprint, I jump up and it braces for the impact, I slice my scythe over its body creating a small but deep gash on its feather but one thing I notice is that its bleeding. It is not a grim was the first thing that came to my mind, I see it getting ready for an attack, it shoots electricity through its mouth, I jump out of the way of the blast that comes once it hits the ground, a dust of cloud goes around me from the blast. I recover quickly and landed a hit on its wing, crippling it to not fly, it counters by hitting me in the chest with its other wing, I go back flying due to the powerful effects of electricity. I land in a tree I look up to see it charging another electric attack, at the last moment I jump out of the way and watch the tree get destroyed from the blast. I get a running start and jump to slash the beast across the eye before teleporting behind it and slashes where the spinal cord should be.  
In sheer pain the beast slumps to the ground and awaits its death before speaking "youngling why fight in despair, anger, and hate. Forget the past and start anew I did not want to see you humans like this, I once remember a time when humans were peaceful only worrying about the grim there was no such thing as power back then only the sheer will to fight and survive when did things change" close to the end it is gasping for air slowly dying.  
it then says "as a reward, I trust you to protect the next generation, inside the cave is my child I trust you to protect it" I stare at it in my little moments with this creature I notice that I heard these exact same words from my old team leader, saying "storm… I want you to protect the rest of the team… I might not make it to base. Okay" that was the last I heard from him.  
the mystical beast says "I trust you" that was its last words before it died and slowly its body picked itself up and lightning arcs showed going around it before it sent a bolt towards me and it hits me in the chest I stand there feeling the power surge through me. When it was done I felt powerful than before, I went to the cave that the creature said to go to, I do that and I notice a younger version of that bird in a nest waiting for its guardian to come back it looks up to me and then tries to fly, only thing was that it barely went up before crashing down to the nest. I went up to it to see if it was okay, when I got there I notice it was slowly going backwards to avoid me.  
I slowly said with kindness in the words "I won't hurt you, I made a promise to your guardian to protect you, and I never break my promises to people/mystical beasts" also I am crazy to the head talking to myself here.  
The creature slowly walk's up to him and took the thing as a way of peace between them, storm got up and walked out with the creature in his hands waiting for them to leave.  
he got back to beacon with a few cuts and his clothes tattered with scratches and blood all over him, but he had something in his arms that he protected, a small bird that had silk feathers and a nice little beak, to say it was a beautiful bird. He gets to his dorm room and was ready to open it up before Weiss walks out with a angered expression and once she notices him her expression hardens. Storm thinks must have been about me, he thinks before shrugging his shoulders and goes inside the room and sees ruby silently crying, yang cursing loudly, Blake muttering to herself. They did not notice him so he just went to his bed and sat down waiting for them to calm down. While he was waiting the bird talked to him in his mind ` _should ask what's wrong'_ it says looking up to him ` _you know what I need to do is take a bath I mean I smell like grim guts and blood'_ I say that quiet loud in my head ` _little red riding hood is next to you and I have hidden so good luck talking to a sane person'_ fuck starting to regret having you ` _I can still here you, and you love having me here remember'_ shit.  
He looks towards ruby. Well then he notices her sleeping on his shoulder… wait **what!** Fuck, fuck, fuck. He looks over to yang staring daggers at him, man today is so great first grim and a mystical creature, now hormonal problems.  
` _well my partner is out cold I would like to tell his story in a narrators perspective, nah I am too lazy to do that so I will pop up in times…'_ Well this is weird I slept without regret wait, I never did that I wake up and notice ruby's face close to mine.  
 _`at this point of time our hero has noticed that he has feelings for someone younger than him… damn pervert'_ hey! Was not my fault I came in the room while she is crying?'  
 _`well to put it bluntly I think this is like a movie the hero wakes up with a fair maiden sleeping next to him half naked, while the hero is not remembering what happened the day before… all those dirty deeds you have done-'_ I am cutting him off right there might as well get up. He looks around before the dang bird gave him a note he says "your actually helping me than being a little bitch about everything I do" he takes the note and looks at it, the note says "the team and I left you and ruby alone while we went to vale for the day-Blake" well fuck them too. Well waiting on ruby I well call the bird storm catcher I slowly say to myself "stormcatcher come here."  
"Well at least you got that part down you psychotic pervert" the bird speaks wow I expected that really I did.  
"So you learned to speak by me giving you a name, no wonder why you were not useful"  
"well to tell you that you slept with a girl younger than yourself, and you care about how I learned to speak"  
"yup, and I would like to know"  
"hey your starting to sound like the stuck up bitch, following your blood family now are we"  
"nope, don't call her my family, I only I have one family"  
 **well finished this chapter pretty quickly sorry for being inactive but oh well.**


	8. Chapter 8

Here I am looking at the sleeping figure next to me, why should I not freak out is because, one ruby would probably hit me and run out of the room in embarrassment, two she would think this is Yangs doing and I don't know if yang knows about this and she will beat the pulp out of me. I look around and find the winged creature I found yesterday, when i was going hunting. I look around the room one last time until I get up, you hear all my bones popping in annoyance I walk around the room. While I am walking around the room I notice that it is Saturday and many of the students in beacon are getting up, I also notice that the room is a little messy. I walk to the restroom to freshen up and get ready, because today I would like to know more about these new creatures I have encountered yesterday.  
After a few minutes I get out of the shower and put on my regular clothes, I exit the restroom. Ruby was right in front of the door I let out a "ahhhhh." Wow she caught me there I mean I was totally unprepared for…  
Wait when did she wake up, I mean I was only In the restroom for a few minutes nothing important happened right. I look at ruby and notice she still has her pajamas on, in which is a t-shirt with a rose on it and a pajama pants that has little hearts going around it, she looks so cute, why am I saying that.  
 _'At this moment my partner noticed that he was starting to like ruby, I mean I thought jaune was dense but nope! Storm is more dense then jaune. Can't you get over your teams death already.  
_ Well fuck you too damn bird, I look back at ruby and ask " when did you get up?" she answers " when I heard the shower going. Why?" she says while putting her hands on her hips to show she has more power over me, I mean she is the damn leader of the team.  
"Well our team left us here for the day, I was thinking of going to the forest to investigate something I found out there" I said to her while she was thinking.  
"Wait? You were at the forest yesterday for most of the time since you left from class, and you did not inform any of your teammates" she says while her voice got quitter and quitter, by the time she finished she was whispering.  
"yup, why?" I say without care in the world, ' _our oh so great hero did not think about others, that is why he is widely hated'_ shut up storm catcher.  
"we thought you left, that is why me and Weiss was fighting yesterday!" she says clearly angry about me and what I did.  
"Well! I did not think you guys cared enough to look for me and to tell you the only person who noticed me enter the room was Blake! After that I entered and sat on my bed until you came to me, yang gave me a hateful glare and Weiss I don't know what happened to her, for all I care she could be caught by the white fang!" I say clearly angry about this.  
"Well if you want to know I care about you! Why do you think I stopped, Opzin from sending you off" before she finished we get a call from Blake.  
"Get to the docks! Quickly Yang and Weiss was caught from the white fang-"ruby screams very loudly "whaaaaat!"  
"they ambushed us while we were here in vale"  
I look at ruby and sees her panicking, I pick up the scroll and end the call. I walk to my little area set aside for me, I take out my weapons which is my sniper\scythe, my bow and arrows which is also a sniper rifle and also my rapier. I see ruby already ready, how she does that I have no idea. I say "are you ready?" she nods her head, we then head out to the docks.  
We get to the docks and look around for a while, we see Blake waving us over. Blake was standing next to the edge of a SDC container looking over it; it is like noon by the time we get to the docks so we could see Blake. We get there and notice many of the white fang soldiers are guarding the building in the middle, Blake then says "there in the middle building" she says with a tint of worry in her voice.  
I jump down while; Blake and Ruby look at me shocked. I quietly hit the floor while drawing my weapons, I quickly run to the closest container next to the building. I have my bow in my hands and change it into its sniper mode; I aim at the first man's head until Blake somersaults to me and knocks my scope off target. I look at Blake with anger in my eyes and say "what the hell, Blake" she then says "no killing, only stun" what does this girl think we are doing right now, having a spar. I look at her and say "are they going to say that to us! Are they going to say that to us when we are disarmed" I yell at her, really she wants us not to kill them. I just vanish and attack the first person I see, he barely sees me before I kick him in the chest to where he is thrown back into a pile of barrels. All the guys around me notice I am there and starts shooting at me I take out my scythe and block all the shots before it hits me, I keep on doing that until they have to reload. Then I strike, I kick one in the neck to immobilize that person, then I go to another one and hit him with the back side of my scythe that sends him barreling into two white fang soldiers. Before the last two run I hit them in the back of their head to knock both of them out. I look around to see ruby and blake fighting and handling their own in the fight.  
I head towards the door and hear something going on so I quietly open the door and see Weiss and yang tied up in one corner both knocked out. I look around the room and notice that it has two tables one to the side and one in the middle, the middle one holds Weiss and yangs weapons. Around those tables were some white fang grunts, and leading them is no one other than roman torch wick. Well time to make an entrance I run in and before the white fang could get their weapons out I took out my scythe and cut their heads off and to make it worse the blood got all over me, torch wick looked stunned before he booked it in the other direction. I go up to yang and Weiss and untie them and put them outside of the building, after that I ran, not in fear but hatred they made me like this I need to get stronger and to not come back weak like now.


End file.
